She Stole My Heart
by Cyan Flare
Summary: All they care about is themselves...all they wanna do is pick on me...he never cared he only replaced me for that fox...it hurts... Manic had gone threw alot in his life growing up...his own brother ijnoring him...being bullied in school...parents not paying any attention to him...he was about ready to give up in life until he met the girl that changed his world
1. bulliedagain

Manic's POV

I was walking to school like usual and of course Scourge and Blake comes around picking on me calling me names...not surprising since they do it everyday they see me...being at home is no better...my own big bro ignores me...replaced for his freaking best bud Tails ...and my parents pay no attention to me what so ever...when will the freaking nightmare end...I'm just so ready to give up in this world...nobody would care if I did leave...I bet no one would...school's isn't any better neither...just boring classes with no one to talk to...boring homework...boring teachers...boring day...it goes on and on...

Blake: hey Manic

Manic:*glares* what?...

Scourge: where'd you get those scars from? Parents not treating you right?

Both:*laughs*

Manic:*smirks and walks away*

see what I mean? yeah I cut so what...like I said before no one cares at all what I do to myself...so I walked to my next class and slumped down in my chair...pulled up my hood and said not a word...like usual everyone stared at me and would whisper things to each other...I don't really care to mind or know what their saying...it's probably some mean crap but oh well all I can say is "bite me"


	2. new girl

okay so after that boring class I went to music class and sat by the drums and picked up the drum sticks and started to beat on them just for fun...and plus it pisses off my music teacher each time ;) its hilarious...of course nobody laughs when I do it...but when Scourge and one of the others do it oh its a freaking riot -3- ...but for some reason this time the teach wasn't in the classroom...weird considering she's always in here...then when the bell rang I saw her talking with someone outside of the door but I couldn't really see who it was because the teacher was in the way...then the teach finally stepped out of the way and their standing with a sad look on her face was a girl...she had white fur...beautiful bright blue eyes...golden blond hair...and she wore a white jacket with a black tank top and blue jeans with a blue studded belt to match...she was so pretty I couldn't stop starring at her...she looked over in my direction and I instantly looked away...she probably thinks I'm weird cause of oddly starring at her like that...then the teacher stood by her desk and spoke...

Teacher: class settle down please

the class went silent and everyone starred at the front at the new girl

Teacher: class we have a new student in our class today. Her name is Phoenix and she will be joining us today be nice to her and treat her with respect.

Scourge: someone call Heaven cause I think they lost an angel

Manic:*rolls eyes* someone call an exterminator cause I think a stink bug been lurking around

Phoenix:*giggles*

Manic:*smiles* she actually laughed at my jokes?

Scourge: why you little

Teacher: now no fighting children!

Scourge:*mumbling under his breath*

Phoenix:*comes an sits by the drums and pulls out guitar*

Manic: oh cool she plays guitar *starts to bang on drums*

after that it was lunch and like usual Scourge followed Phoenix around like a puppy dog drooling mostly starring at her butt and checking out her figure of her body image. I nearly puked in my mouth and walked in front of Scourge so he would quite making her feel uncomfortable.

Scourge: yo get out of the way! You're ruining my admiration!

Manic: why don't ya get a life and quit going after every pretty girl you see!

Phoenix:*turns around and giggles an tail sways*

Manic:*smiles and winks*

Phoenix:*lightly blushes and looks away an goes to the lunch room*

Manic:*whispers to self* was that a...blush?...what if she likes me to?

Scourge: why would she like an outcast like you?

Manic: an your any better how?

Scourge: what do you mean? I'm freaking gorgeous!

Manic:*cough*ya right *cough*

Scourge: what did you say?

Manic: nothing

Scourge: that's what I thought!

Manic:*walks into lunchroom* *cough*moron *cough*

Phoenix:*giggles*

Manic:*smiles* hi

Phoenix:*waves hello*

Manic: I'm Manic. An I already now your name Phoenix right?

Phoenix:*nods*

Manic: mind if I sit with ya?

Phoenix: not at all. *smiles* could use some company I suppose

Manic: alright cool.

I said sitting next to her and for some reason I could of sworn I seen a blush on her face...I just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and when I did that she was as red as tomato...it was to cute...I gently kissed her on the cheek

Manic: your really adorably for a shy girl

Phoenix:*giggles* th...thanks I guess...

Manic:*smiles* no problem ;)

Me: next chapter coming soon! So cute dude


	3. friends

After school I walked home but this time I wasn't alone Phoenix decided to walk with me that was nice of her. Maybe if she walks with me everyday I won't get bullied anymore...we talked the whole way to till we got to her house which was right next to mine. This day just keeps getting better and better. I hugged her real quick an smiled.

Manic: hey um..Wanna come over my house?

Pheonix: sure but not today I got to do chores but tomorrow will be good.

Manic: okay see ya tomorrow

Pheonix: bye *runs inside house*

Manic: bye..*waves and goes into house*

Sonic: hey Manic?

Manic:*rolls eyes* what?

Sonic: seen the new girl in school today?

Manic: yeah why?

Sonic: she's pretty hu?

Manic:*blushes* uh...yeah...

Sonic: just messing with ya dude XD

Manic: o...Okay... *runs into room*

Sonic:*chuckles* I love messing with him

Tails: that's kind of mean Sonic...

Sonic: it's just a joke Tails...

Tails: still not cool...

Sonic:whateve's

I sat on my bed feeling embarrassed and growled under my breath

Manic: he's so mean...*sniffs*

He always loves to tease me when he notices I like someone then he goes and makes them fall for him with his charms and never lets me have a chance to get a girl...it's not fair! *punches wall*he's probably going to steal Phoenix from me and I won't ever have a chance...when she comes tomorrow I will not leave her alone. He might get her when I'm not their then I will lose another friend to Sonic...She's my one friend I will not lose...I don't care how much he wants to meet her and talk with her...he will just sweep her off her feet then end up breaking her heart in the end. I will not let him do that to Phoenix ever!


	4. hospital day

So I got up the next morning early as always...put on my vest...brushed my teeth...fixed my quills...put on my shoes...and walked out the door and sat on the bench a few blocks up from the house alone as always waiting for the bus. I saw Phoenix walking up holding her arm...it looked broken and bleeding so when she sat down by me I looked at her arm and it looked broken to me...I tapped her on the shoulder causing her to look at me.

Manic: hey uh what happened to your arm their?

Phoenix: my dad broke it...

Manic: why would he do something like that?

Phoenix: because all I did was talk back and he grabbed hold of my arm and snapped it..

Manic: you need to go to the hospital to get that checked out...

Phoenix's know but who will take me?

Manic: I will

Pheonix: really? Why would you do that?

Manic: what are friends for?

Pheonix: okay thanks *smiles and stands up*

Manic:*picks her up bridal style*

Phoenix:*blushes*

Manic:*sees and smiles and walks to the hospital*

Phoenix: but won't your parents get mad if you don't go to school?

Manic: if it's helping a friend or saving one's life school doesn't matter

Pheonix: oh...

Manic: so it's fine Phoenix just keep pressure on the bleeding

Phoenix:*nods*

*soon at the hospital*

Manic:*walks up to the front desk* I need a doc now!

Nurse: what seems to be the problem?

Manic: my friend here got her arm broken

Nurse: oh I'll go get a doctor and a wheel chair*leaves *

Manic:*sits down still holding Phoenix*

*two hours later*

Doctor:*comes in with a wheel chair* Manic?

Manic:*stands up* that's me

Doctor: I don't see no broken arm...

Manic: no not me it's me friend here... *shows doc her arm*

Doctor: oh that's pretty bad...set her on the wheelchair I'll get her to a room

Manic:*puts her in the wheelchair*

Phoenix:*kind of scared*

Manic: don't be scared Phoenix I'm right here okay *holds her hand*

Phoenix:*nods shacking*

they put her in a room and started putting her arm back into place...she held my hand as they where and I could tell it hurt because she was squeezing my hand hard nearly breaking my hand but, I didn't mind. After they where done they wrapped her arm in a cast and let her go home so of course it was already the end of school so I brought her to my house like I was going to and let her in first. And of course to my surprise my bro is their watching TV and he gets up and walks over and introduces himself to Phoenix.

Sonic: hello I'm Sonic and you are?

Phoenix: my names Phoenix

Sonic: that's a pretty name

Manic: yeah yeah I'm sure she knows that

Sonic: don't push it Manic I'm just being nice

Manic:*rolls eyes* whatever come on Phoenix *takes her hand and goes to my room*

Pheonix:it was nice meeting you Sonic

Sonic:yeah you to

so we walked into my room and sat on my bed and talked for a long time about videogames and bands that we both seemed to have interest in. then we started playing the question game, and to my surprise we had so much in common their was hardly a difference. I loved the whole time talking to her. Listening to music...playing videogames...it was a fun day for the both of us. then she started getting tired so I walked her home and gave her a big hug goodbye then walked back home and went in my room and laid on my bed smiling*


End file.
